ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of Heroes Inc. (Season 1 Episodes)
List of Season 1 episodes of The Adventures of Heroes Inc. #'The Greatest Team Ever Assembled:' The League of Hell, formed by 27 of the most ruthless villains on Earth, kidnap young palyboy and tech nerd Jack Hader and holds him hostage. They are hoping to exchange control of the entire world with Jack's safety. But luckily, he escapes and creates a counterattack team of his own. He recruits 16 various fictional heroes of pop culture to defeat the League of Hell and protect the universe from evil! #'The Signal From Space:' A strange distress signal from space gets Heroes Inc. to action. Little do they know that it's all a trap set by the League of Hell! #'The Fiendish Fairytales: '''Realizing the differences between reality and fantasy, Vrak helps Snaptrap transport Optimus Prime, Red Ranger, Spider-Man, and Pucca into well-known fairytales like Gulliver's Travels, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, and Aladdin. Enemies like Megatron, Master Xandred, Green Goblin, and Diamond Tiara also get involved. #'The Unholy Armor:' Tired of being treated like garbage for being "childish and immature", Snaptrap enlists help from Sea Hag, Osama bin Laden, Skeletor, Mumm-Ra, and Tobe to dig up a mystically-powerful piece of armor from a distant planet. Will Heroes Inc. chase them to stop them? #'The Swamp Creature:' A monster rises from a distant swamp in Indonesia and attacks. The Heroes Inc. step in to action, with the League of Hell taking the advantage of this situation. #'A Trap Through Time:' Megatron, Master Xandred, Green Goblin, Bluto, Yuck, and Trakeena possess a device that can allow them travel in time forward and back. They use them to rob the rich in different time periods. #'Giants of Hell:' Dr. Eggman and Trakeena invent a device that transforms Master Xandred, Green Goblin, Meowth, Skeletor, Chucky, and Cobra Commander into 100-foot giants to destroy Heroes inc. and conquer one each continent of the world. #'Parts and Persona:' League of Hell steals Ash's Pikachu and Pokeballs, Popeye's Spinach, He-Man's Power Sword, Lion-O's Eye of Thunderra and Sword of Omens, Red Ranger's Power Coin and Morpher, and Atomic Betty's bracelet. With the six heroes captured and put on trial for survival, they must find a way to foil League of Hell's sinister plot without their power-ups. #'Fate of the Future:' After stopping League of Hell and their latest scheme, Optimus Prime accidentally breaks the sound barrier and finds out that the future is being ruled by the League of Hell! What could be the cause of this? #'The Horrian Invasion:' Bowser forms an alliance with an alien empire called the Horrians. The Horrians' invasion of Earth is on hold for them since oxygen on Earth can kill them. So, the League of Hell plan to pollute the Earth so the Horrians can invade. Now Heroes Inc. must stop their polluting plans in order to prevent the Horrians to enter Earth. #'Art of Invisibility:' Sea Hag creates an invisibility potion that can make her comrades invisible to attack Heroes inc. and profit from their robberies. #'A Perchance to Pause:' Heroes Inc. face off with the League of Hell's new plot that involves a device that can slow/freeze time. #'Pillage at the Pole:''' On Christmas Eve, Heroes Inc. travel to the North Pole to stop Diamond Tiara, Bluto, Trakeena, Vrak, Chucky, Vincent, Jules, Snaptrap, and Saranoia when Diamond Tiara holds Santa Clause hostage in his workshop. Category:Heroes Inc. Category:Episodes